


Lieferverzögerung

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Vorweihnachtliches Setting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Johns Weihnachtsgeschenk kommt nicht pünktlich an





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2012  
> Geschrieben für den Weihnachts de_bingo. Prompt: Geschenke  
> Beta: Antares

Es war nichts Neues, dass die Daedalus mit drei Tagen Verspätung auf Atlantis ankam. Immer wieder gab es auf der langen Reise zwischen den beiden Galaxien Vorkommnisse, die diese Verspätung rechtfertigte. 

 

Diese Mal waren diese drei Tage Wartezeit auf das überfällige Schiff jedoch die Hölle für Rodney gewesen. Nur einen Tag später und er hätte ein großes Problem gehabt. So jedoch, am 24. Dezember, wurde sein Geschenk für John gerade noch rechtzeitig geliefert. 

 

Es hörte sich nicht besonders kreativ an, für seinen Freund ein Geschenk in einem Onlineshop zu kaufen und dann liefern lassen. 

Aber Rodney war durch seinen Job so eingebunden, dass es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war, selbst etwas zu konstruieren, so dass er ein Quad bestellt hatte und nur die notwendigen Modifizierungen selber machen wollte. 

 

Die Zeit für die Umbaumaßnahmen war durch die Verspätung etwas knapp geworden, aber Rodney war zuversichtlich, dass er noch vor der Bescherung am nächsten Morgen alle Verbesserungen fertig bekommen würde. 

 

Kurz nachdem die Daedalug angedockt hatte, hatte Rodney die Inventurliste auf seinem Laptop geladen, um herauszufinden, in welchem Lagerraum ‚sein’ Geschenk war. 

Zuerst bemühte er die Suchfunktion, doch weder mit ‚Quad’ noch mit ‚McKay privat’ oder ähnlichen Begriffen wurde er fündig. 

So scrollte er die gesamte Liste, die über fünfzig Seiten lang war, durch. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. 

Panik machte sich breit, als er nichts fand. 

Schließlich gab er auf und beamte auf die Daedalus, um den Verantwortlichen – Colonel Caldwell – auf das Fehlen seines persönlichen Einkaufs hinzuweisen. 

 

Rodney hatte Glück, Caldwell war auf der Brücke und nur damit beschäftigt, irgendwelche Papiere zu unterzeichnen. 

„Colonel, haben Sie Zeit für mich?“ Rodney ließ ihm gar keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, es reichte, dass Caldwell hochblickte, damit Rodney, ohne erneut Luft zu holen, fortfuhr: „Es ist sehr selten, dass ich irgendwelche persönlichen Gegenstände mit der Daedalus nach Atlantis transportieren lasse, deswegen ist es vollkommen unverständlich, dass ich ausgerechnet jetzt meine Lieferung nicht auf der Inventarliste finde.“ 

Caldwell seufzte und Rodney wusste, dass jetzt irgendeine unglaubwürdige Entschuldigung kommen würde. Und er hatte Recht! 

 

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Dr. McKay. Die Daedalus hat nur einen begrenzten Frachtraum und wir hatten die Wahl, entweder das Quad, das über dreihundert Kilo wiegt, mitzunehmen, oder einen Großteil der privaten Lieferungen für alle anderen Einwohner von Atlantis auf der Erde zu lassen. So kurz vor Weihnachten hatten wir mehr Bestellungen als sonst. Es ging nicht anders.“ 

 

Am liebsten hätte Rodney Caldwell angebrüllt, hätte ihn zusammengestaucht, wie einen seiner Wissenschaftler, der ein Experiment verhauen hatte, aber er konnte die Worte nicht herausbringen. Denn all seine Gedankten drehten sich darum, wie er es John beibringen sollte, dass es nichts zum Auspacken gab. 

 

Nach einem Moment sprachlosen Starrens, brachte er dann doch noch eine Frage zustande. „Warum haben Sie mir mit dem wöchentlichen Datenstrom keine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Dann hätte ich noch zwei Wochen Zeit gehabt, ein anderes Geschenk zu organisieren. Morgen ist Weihnachten.“ 

„Wir haben doch die Inventarliste geschickt!“ 

„Ach ja? Und wer soll die lesen? Die ist über fünfzig Seiten lang!“ Empört stemmte Rodney die Hände in die Hüfte. „Und entschuldigen Sie, aber wir hatten einen Zwischenfall mit den Wraith und ich habe erst vor einer Stunde die Zeit gehabt, sie durchzuarbeiten.“ 

„Dr. McKay …“ 

Rodney unterbrach Caldwells Ausführungen mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. „Schon gut, schon gut. Stehlen Sie nicht meine Zeit. Ich muss jetzt bis Weihnachten noch irgendein Geschenk organisieren.“ Mit einem letzten Schnauben ließ er sich wieder nach Atlantis herunter beamen. 

 

Die ganze Nacht – die er zum Umbau des Quads verplant hatte, grübelte Rodney über ein Geschenk nach. 

Er war froh, dass John damit beschäftigt war, die neuen Soldaten einzuweisen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Materiallieferung ohne Schwund eingelagert wurde, ansonsten hätte der sicher gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Rodney immer noch kein Geschenk für John. Dementsprechend unmotiviert ging er zur Arbeit. 

All seine Untergebenen tuschelten über die Dinge, die sie mit der Daedalus bekommen hatten und wie sie damit anderen eine Freude machen würde. 

„Rodney, warum bist du heute so still?“ Radek Zelenka stellte eine frische Tasse Kaffee vor ihm ab. 

Rodney seufzte tief und nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee. „Mein Geschenk für John ist nicht mitgekommen. Und seit gestern überlege ich verzweifelt, was ich ihm heute Abend schenken soll.“ 

Radek gehörte zu den wenigen, die nicht nur vermuteten, dass John und Rodney mehr als Freunde waren, sondern wusste, dass es eine feste Beziehung war. 

 

Radek schob Rodney auch noch einen Weihnachtskeks rüber. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass es ihn stören wird? Binde dir eine Schleife um, und er wird behaupten, das beste Geschenk überhaupt bekommen zu haben. Ich organisiere, dass du heute nachher einen Puddle Jumper haben kannst, du organisierst Teile des Weihnachtsmenüs als Picknick und alles ist perfekt.“ 

„Das ist so weit von ‚perfekt’ entfernt wie die Pegasus Galaxie von der Milchstraße“, brummte Rodney. Ziemlich zweifelnd sah er Radek an, doch der nickte energisch und schob ihn sanft aus dem Labor. 

„Geh in die Küche und klär das mit dem Koch“, befahl er. 

Es war besser als nichts. Rodney machte sich auf den Weg. 

 

Und so organisierte er das Picknick und als auf dem Weg aus der Kantine einen Mistelzweig über der Eingangstür hängen sah, brach er sich schnell ein kleines Ästchen davon ab. 

 

Vor dem Start hängte er den Mistelzweig über dem Pilotensitz auf. Die Kühltasche mit Teilen des Weihnachtsmenüs stellte er auf die Bank im hinteren Teil des Jumpers. 

 

Und es erwies sich, dass Radek recht hatte, John brauchte kein klassisches Geschenk zum Auspacken, Rodneys Bemühungen und die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen konnte, waren ihm viel mehr wert. 

 

Nicht nur das: Rodney erlebte das beste Weihnachtsfest seines Lebens. Er, John und ein Mistelzweig alleine im Weltall.


End file.
